In one type of liquid containing and dispensing package utilized, for example, in dispensing of liquid detergent a plastic container is provided with a spout and a combined measuring cup and closure is provided on the container. Typical patents showing various constructions are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,671,421, 4,706,829, 4,863,067, 4,917,269 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,768.
Among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a liquid containing and dispensing package wherein the package can be easily assembled; wherein the part forming the spout can be inserted in the container and held in place utilizing various attaching methods; wherein the portion forming the spout can be pushed in and snapped in to place on the container; wherein the spout is radially prevented from rotating relative to the container, being removed from the container or taken off of the container by over-tightening of the closure; and where the combined measuring cup and closure seals against the spout and the spout seals against the container.
In accordance with the invention, the liquid containing and dispensing package comprises a plastic container having a finish defining an opening. The finish has an outer surface and an inner surface. At least two annular rows of circumferentially spaced lugs are provided on the outer surface of the finish. The lugs in one row are staggered circumferentially with respect to the lugs of an adjacent row. A spout is provided and has an annular outer wall, an annular inner wall and an integral portion connecting the annular walls. The outer wall of the insert has an inner surface with two rows of spaced recesses for receiving the lugs on the finish. The inner wall of the spout has an inner surface formed with a spiral thread receiving groove. The insert includes an axially extending spout connected to the lower edge of said inner wall and extending above the inner wall. A combined measuring cup and closure is provided and has an annular axial wall and a base wall and a radial flange intermediate the base wall and lower end of the axial wall. The portion of the axial wall of the combined measuring cup and closure beneath the flange includes threads on the outer surface thereof engaging the spiral thread groove on the insert.